Monsters Have All the Fun
by ArtsyPaws
Summary: Just something i made up, it isnt finished but its been uploaded so that you may read it as an on going project


It was around 9pm when porter started to notice the change in grim. Instead of the obnoxious, rambunctious, in your face behavior, he was quiet, to himself. He would pull away from porter if porter got to close. His cheeks were slightly aglow, along with this other markings. This wasn't a good sign. It meant the onset of a fever. It didn't, however explain why he would keep away from people. Grim was a cuddlier when he was feeling down. Today Grim and porter were restoring a '69 chevy camaro. Porter was working on the top of the engine. Fixing the belts while grim was below, underneath the car working… slowly. This was another thing that was bothering Porter. Even when sick Grim was a quick worker. What was going on?

"Hey Grim?"… Nothing, "Grim?" No acknowledgement.. porter was starting to get worried. He moved away and crouched down to look at grim. That when he saw his face. He was zoned out, holding his wrench in mid air, as if frozen in the process of working on the next piece that needed fixed. "Grim?" still nothing. Becoming panicked Porter carefully pulled Grim out from under the car and in doing so startled grim badly. Grim kicked, hard, barely missing Porter. Shockingly enough by Grims sudden violent outbust porter jumped back, landing on his butt. Grim scrambled the rest of the way out from under the car. That's when Porter really got a good look. Every single teal marking that was visible was lit up, pulsating. It would have been cute if the situation were different. The eye collar was most noticeable. The slits were blown open, couldn't even tell that the pupils were originally slitted. This wasn't good, not good at all.

Grim begins to crawl back, sitting, leaning against the front of the car. "I…Im Sorry Port." Grim says, not even looking at Porter, looking at the ground, shaking slightly. "I didn't… I didn't mean to kick." By now grims arms were all holding him. He was barricading himself in, but from what? Just what the hell is happening and what the fuck just happened? By this time, the whole shop had stopped. Everyone was quiet. Porter decided to lean foward, slowly of course. He raised his hands up in a defensive manner. Showing grim he wasn't going to hurt him. "Grim, whats wrong?" Porter started scooting to grim. Slowly, reaching out. He grabbed one of grims arms, rubbing it soothingly. Grim grunted and squeezed his eyes shut, all 15 of them. The teal marking around his eyes grew brighter, If that was even possible. "grim, please, whats wrong? Did.. Did I do something?" racking his brain for ANY sign of something he might have done. He couldn't think of anything. Grim slowly opened his eyes. Still looking at the ground, he shook his head. Small as it was it was a shake. His ears are low and hes all stiff.

"Grim?" porter snapped his head to the sound of who ever just called grims name. Artsy. Artsy was slowly walking over "Grim? Would you like for me to take you home?" The soothing motion on grims arm stopped, his ears lay back. "I think I should take him home and t." "NO" grim says tersely. Porter attention snaps back to Grim. "I want artsy to drive me home, you..You stay… and.. uh.. work on the car s'more. Artsy is the only one who can help right now. Ill see you when you get off" grim says shrugging porter off him. Slowly,Grim stood and began walking towards Artsy, one of porters hands shoots out. Grabbing grims shirt "Please, tell me if I did anything wrong?" Sighing, grim turns to porter, crouches down, his upper arms unfolding to hold porters face. "I'll see you when you get home" Grim nuzzles porter slowly, no purr. No purr what so ever. Porters heart sinks. Why was Grim acting this way and why was he shrugging Porter off as if he meant nothing. Why was he giving him the cold shoulder!? What did artsy know that porter didnt, this was all never unnerving and it instantly gave grim a headache. He wanted nothing more than to cause a fight and go home. "Fuck" he curses under his breath as he watches artsy wrap an arm around grims waist and lead him out of the shop. He knew Grim wasn't interested in Artsy in a sexual manner. Same goes for artsy, He KNEW it was out of friendship that Artsy cared but that little act of Artsy knowing more and touching what was his set off his jealousy.

That's when he heard it, or he thought he heard it, the small conversation between Artsy and Grim. It was heard to hear but he heard enough. Artsy was chastising Grim for his behavior. A small smile bloomed and his jealously fell away. Porter had stood up and was looking out the window and his heart sank. Grim was smiling, why was he smiling? He still looked like a damn truck ran him over but still. What had been said that he missed? "Port wont be home for another 3 hours. Lets prepare" and then artsy laughed. Some other things were exchanged, Porter could hear due to the sounds of the mechanic shop and then "This is going to be good. Youre such as asshole." SLAM, the car door shut and the two of them drove away.

What was going to be good. What in the hell were they talking about. What were the two of them planning to do in the next 3 hours? Grims mind instantly went to cheating, was grim cheating on him? He knew he couldn't leave the shop, he'd not shown up to work enough times the month that if he just left he would be fired. He was pissed. He was going to throttle Grim and Artsy both.

Come to find out, grim couldn't wait till 12am. Everyone around the shop was having problems with him. He was anxious, jumpity even. Any time someone asked him for help he would yell at them. He was pissed and had so much nervous energy. It only amplified when Artsy hadn't returned. With a frustrated sign he looked at the clock. 11:30. "Fuck it" he said and grabbed his jacket and keys and stormed out of the shop. He didn't care if he got fired. All he wanted was to go kick Grims ass. He stalked to his car, ripped the door open, threw himself in and slammed the door. He sped home. The whole way spewing curses and shit talking to himself. Half forming plans to kick grims ass all over the house and then rips artsys horns off, but all that fell from his mind once he rolled to a stop in the drive way. Artsys car was still there. There were no lights on. "chirst" porter grunted as he got out of the car. Now at the door, he was acutely aware that the television was on in the living room from the muted lights coming from the living room window and the muffles sounds.

Checking the front door, it was unlocked so he let himself in. Well, shit it was his own home, he had the right to just barge in. Once in and shutting the door he could hear a grunt and then foot falls. It was artsy, and shit, she looked tired. Jealousy and a bit of anger dampened at her disheveled look. "hey, your home early" artsy says looking down at her watch. "What the fuc." Porter begin to hiss but was shut up immediately but a clawed hand clamping down over his mouth. "SSHHH! SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" she yelled/ whispered. Artsy slowly turned her head to look down the hall to porters and grims bed room. After a second she sharply turned her head back to porter "It took me forever to get him calmed down you fuck head!" all anger and jealously fled and was replaced with fear. Porter tried talking but was shushed again. "You're lucky 'I' brought him home you ass. I don't know what you did but hes all messed up. You better go in there once I leave and fix it!" Artsy pushed his face away kinda harshly. "So.. so I did do something?" porter asked weakly. Artsy was putting her jacket on and stopped dead and smirked. "Obviously, youre lucky im such a good friend and care." Smirk disappearing into a glare. "Fix it or your be in trouble.. oh… and.. be careful. Don't turn the lights on" and with that artsy stormed out the front door.

Porter, poor guy, his stomach was in knots. What HAD happened, What did he do? "damnit, what did I do grim" he said to himself, looking down the hall at their bedroom. After hanging up his jacket and going into the living room to turn the television off. Nervously, he walked down the hall slowly, his ears rotating, listening for any clues. Once at the door he heard it, a whimper. His stomach was now queasy. What had happened? Slowly he opened the door and the before he even open the door all the way he was hit and washed in a glow of teal light. His heart stopped, oh no. He opened the door even further and was stopped in his tracks. The air in his lungs had been punched out with a force he had never known. There, on the bed was grim, setting the room a glow. He'd never seen Grim so bright, with being able to see so well this meant grim was completely naked. Porter felt himself harden and a small pulsating began. "Shit" This wasn't the time for him to get excited, grim might be really sick. Slowly, he walked in, unsure of how to go about this. All of grims eyes her closed. "g..grim?" and suddenly, every eye snapped open. The slits so thin you almost couldn't see it in the darkness. Grims head snapped up at porter and then, the longest drawn out moan porter had ever heard escaped Grims lips. Every eye, usually looking in all different directions, were staring porter down, then the pupils began to fill. They looked like how they did at the shop, almost circular, 10 eyes, staring him down. Grim whimpered again and tried to shift, tried to say something but that's when porter noticed the muzzle binding. Porter was frozen in place, did Artsy do this to grim? What the hell was happening? "Grim?" porter had an aborted move to back out of the room but there was that whimper again, it sounded needy. Grims tail sluggishly moved back and forth on the bed and grim tried to talk again but with the muzzle restraint couldn't so instead of talking he leaned up on an uneasy balance. Porter slowly walked over to the bed and that's when he saw the iron bar between his legs. The bar was attached to his thighs, large thick bands holding him in place. Porter reached out and thumbed the thick band and grim sighed. Porter's attention snapped to grims face, he hardened more; he looked grim in the eyes. He wanted to know what was going on, he realized that grim was making no more effort to move.

When he leaned back to look again he saw that all six of his arms were bent behind his back and bound in self adhesive tape. Ah, to not pull on the fur, thank god, that would be a mess. Wait "wait" he stepped back and moved in front of the bed."Grim, why are you tied up for?" Grims attention snapped back to porter and leaned up again, letting another needy whimper escape. Grim begin to move each leg, slowly making his way closer to porter. That's when porter caught sight of grims erection. It swayed slightly as grim crawled awkwardly up the bed. Porter couldn't tear his eyes away. A new wave of nervousness swallowed him up. Not out of fear but excitement. Grim has never put himself on display like this, never. Porter put his hand out to stop grim. "stay" it was a plea, porter needed time to think.. quickly, but grim stopped dead in his movements. Eyes wide with need. His dick bobbed and porter could see the ridges starting to form, becoming spongy. Grims dick had a gradation from teal at the base to a dark purple and when the ridges her filled they turned a hot pink. This only happened when he was extremely hard and needing to fuck badly, but… but from his weird display… could it be that he needs to be fucked? "oh god" porter was slowly making his way to the bed he could feel himself unsheathing. He was still in his work clothes and his pants were becoming uncomfortable. His knees touched the bed. "Sit down" and with that grim did the whole while porters eyes were glued to grims engorging erection . Was grim being submissive? "what are you doing?" porter had asked. Much more to himself than to grim, but he got a reply. "hhhhhhmmmmmmmmm" it wasnt in such a needy manner as before, more thoughtful. Porter tore his eyes away from grims erection and looked into grims eyes. They were hungry. Without thinking porter crawled into the bed, to grim. He reached up and quickly found out the restraint on grims muzzle was the same as the tape that bound his arms, just as tight too. Porter used his claws to carefully pull at the tape. Once removed porter had no time for balance because grim shot forward and muzzled porters face and then bit his ear. "th… that's for making me" pant "wait for so long." At the same time grim was leaning back to speak porter had grabbed his ear that had just be bitten and was about to retort when he saw that instead of grim stopping his leaning he shot forward again and had bitten and licked porters neck. "youre such an ass". Porter didn't know what to do. Grim was tied up to be submissive but he was leading, that wasn't going to fly. Hed just have to use all his strength to get grim off him. And that's exactly what he did. He pushed grim off and as grim was leaning back porter grabbed for the iron bar and pulled, flipping grim into his back. "If your going to call me an ass I might as well act like it" and smirked as he watched grims eyes widen, and another twitch of his dick. Porter leaned back and slowly started undoing his button down shirt. Popping each button slowly and tentatively, taking his sweet time. He'd never done a strip tease before but with grim bound he felt a sense of confidence. Once the shirt was completely unbuttoned he looked Grim in the eyes, watched him and his hands made there way to his pants. Porter watched as all of grims eyes hungrily watched his movements, his erection swelling more. This caused porters to fully unsheathe itself and twitch with a need to be free and touched, pants be damned.

"Wait" grims voice was heavy and dark, heady and demanded attention. Porter stopped unzipping himself and waited. "could you undo the iron bar?" grim nodded down and porter looked down, he had forgotten about it. Porter, without much though undid the bar and watched as grim stretched, as he stretched his erection swayed and bobbed deliciously. Porters hands were still on grims thighs, so he kneaded them for a sec and and THAT made grim gasp. A heavy huff of breath that caught porters attention. When he looked down he noticed a bead of cum was sitting atop of grims erection. "Are you getting off on this?" porter looked back to grims face, and what a reaction, grims eyes bulged and he looked away. No verbal confirmation but that was a yes. "hhmmm" porter leaned forward and licked and licked the bead of cum away. Grim stifled and moan and thrust his hips up, chasing the wet slick attention he got just a second ago. Porter leaned back up and pressed his own erection into motion caused grim to buck up and gasp, throwing his head back. Porters hands continued to kneaded there way up his thighs, soft, feathery touches to almost painful. Grim enjoyed some pain and porter knew if this was too much grim would say something. His hands made there way to his V and stopped. "What do you want me to do now? Want me to touch you?" porter confidence was getting bigger but only as long grim was bound, he knew he was by far stronger which made this all the more hotter.

"I want you to take your pants off. I want to feel you" grim says breathlessly. Porter flushes, oh man. "And I want to see you, I want to watch you free yourself" less breathless and when porter looks closer grim has a smirk. "I think youre getting off on this more than I am sweetheart" grim adds. He stretches his legs out and traps porter within them, bringing porter impossibly closer and grinds up, brining his erection in contact with grim ass. "Ive wanted you inside of me for weeks now" Grim moans and dribbles cum on himself. Grim legs let go of porter and porter leans back, watching how the ridges fill up more, becoming brighter. "If it weren't for you dick telling me whats doing on id never now how turned on you are" porter says smirking, reaching out and takes hold of grim. Does a slow pump and squeezes more cum out. "Youre so ready for me huh, you just cant wait, but youre going to." Porter is leaning back and carefully making sure not to unzip himself in his pants. When he looks up hes shocked. Grim is leaning back and he can see his bottom hands below him, as if he was sitting on him. Then they disappear and there's a tearing sound, a snap and then his bottom set of arms are free. Instead of his erection they went to sturdy himself. Grim was leaning forward. "ive never given you a blow job before, do you want one? Or would that be too much?" Oh no, what? Was grim wanting to give him a blow job? His dick twitched with excitement. Yes, that idea what a great idea, the greatest hes ever heard. He went to sit down but was stopped when grim got on his knees and bowed his back, pushing his ass into the air, his tail out of the way, and then the most wonderful feeling happened. It was like his dick was enveloped in a liquid head, it scorched and cooled at the same time. Then it shifted and twirled and he moaned and bucked hard. A grunt and a hard squeeze to his inner thigh. Right, blowjob. Did grim feel this every time porter did it to him? God he hoped so. There was a pop, and "Could you untie my other hands? I wont take over, im just uncomfortable" oh yeah, that would have to be huh? He leaed forward and felt his dick slide againt grims muzzle and two wet tongues laved at him, porter moaned "today please?" right. As he undid undid the the middle set of bounded arms a touch caressed his tip, the slit on the head and the other tongue plunged into the base, where his slit folds were. Porter thrust hard, un able to control himself. Grim grunted and took him back into his mouth, sucking and laving at him. Porter quickly went about freeing the other set of arms "w.w..wwwait, im gonna cum. Stop!" and grim did, with a low growl and a slick pop. Porter was panting and shaky. Grim stayed below him, bowed, waiting for more instruction, but there was none.

Slowly, porter leaned forward and with a hot breath, swiped his tongue across grims asshole. "shit" was all grim could say and push back. "do.. do that again" he panted breathlessly and porter did, Slowly he worked grim open, eventually adding his claws. He would have ask grim is this was ok but from all the "**hhhhnnngggg**"s drown out "**oooooooh**"s and unintelligible nonsence he would say hes doing fantastic. While licking and claw fucking he snakes his other hand around and touches grim erection. Slowly pumping, letting himself feel the ridges as he strokes grim. Small spirts make there way and over porters claws. "fuck grim, I want to fuck you now. Can i? I want to fuck you till you cant talk" what the hell was he saying, must be the bottom him talking but in reverse.

"**uuuuuuuuhhhhhhgg, plleeaassee**" was all porter got for consent. He quicky sat back and had grim sat up and then laid back. Porter crawled up grims body, stopped and licked his his weeping erection and grim moaned. Yes, this definitely was going to be awesome. He grabbed grim behind the knees and lift grims ass to meet his straining erection. Ugh, this wont take long he thought sadly. Gotta try though right? He lined himself up and waited. Grim leaned his head in, arms grabbing the sides of porters face and kissed hard, encircling his legs around porters waist and brought porter in, slowly, both moaned into each other's mouths . God this tightness and heat was almost to much for porter. He was going to explode and it wasn't even fully sheathed. No, this wasn't sheathed, he was dyeing. He was going to die without even beginning. Inch by inch porter could feel himself being swallowed up. "Fuuuuuucck" in a long pant that ended in a whine when porter was fully seated inside grim. Porter went to movie out when grim stopped him. "w..wait"

Porter looked down and saw that grim was squeezing his erection, staving off an orgasism?, had that almost done it for grim? After a minute "ok.. ok I think im good, god that was close" grim panted. Porter began to pull back and grim clenched around him and THAT was an amazing feeling. A sweet velvet heat slowly killing him.. He instinctively bucked, harder than he should have and a high pitched keen filled the room. Shocked by the sound he leaned back a bit, "Did you just do that?" and then "shut up and do it again" Porter smirked, if he can make grim keen on accident he wonders what else he could do to him on purpose.


End file.
